Kiss
by EiKiTouYuIchiMaSyuke Angel
Summary: Akaya decided to confess his feelings for his senpai, but unfortunately, he saw his senpai-taichi kissing inside their classroom. Was Mura-buchou wrong when he told him that his senpai likes him? But he's never wrong, right? Pairings will not be revealed until the end of the story
1. Kiss

**Note:** to those who are waiting for the next chapter of Changes, *bows* gomen, I already wrote half of it, but my laptop broke down. So I'm kinda thinking or either waiting for it to get fixed or rewrite the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis, because if I do, these boys will be now running naked.

**Warning:** Boy's love

* * *

**Kiss**

* * *

Today was supposed to be the best day of his life. He was supposed to confess his feelings for his senpai, and his senpai would say yes. Mura-buchou told him that, and he is never wrong. So why did it turn out like this? Why was Mura-buchou's prediction wrong?

It was after class, just before practice. Akaya decided to confess his undying love to his senpai. He knew he was inside his classroom preparing for practice. He wasn't allowed to be on the third year's floor, but he thought it would be fine, just this once, so here he was running towards class 3-B to see his senpai. He was so excited, because Mura-buchou told him that his senpai liked him back. Just as he reached the said class room, Akaya froze.

Inside, Niou-senpai is kissing Marui-senpai. Passionately.

Akaya felt the pain stab him. Seeing the person he loves with another guy, one of his friends none the less, was really painful. Dropping his tennis bag on the floor with a loud 'thud', Akaya sprinted away from the scene, hearing both of his senpai's startled gasps screaming for his name.

Panting, while tears feel down his eyes, Akaya punched the gates behind the school building. He just kept on punching it until his knuckles bled. He slid down onto the ground and cried. He decided to skip practice, he can't handle seeing the two of them, and he might just commit murder if he sees them together. He'll just have to handle Fukubuchou's tarundoru slap tomorrow. He fished his phone in his pocket and started texting Mura-buchou, at least he will understand why he skipped practice. Mura-buchou always understands him.

* * *

"Oh dear." Yukimura shook his head as he received Akaya's text. Looks like their baby took the situation really hard. He frowned and read the text again.

_Buchou, I'm not attending practice. Saw senpai-tachi kissing. I'll make it up with laps tomorrow. Gomen._

_-Akaya_

Yukimura sighed as he closed his phone and headed to where the rest of the team was. "Akaya's not attending practice today." He calmly said, but he was obviously worried. The lines on his forehead increased, was he wrong to let Akaya confess? He leaned on Sanada, who was also worried but didn't dare show it to anyone.

"Akaya will just have to run extra laps tomorrow as a punishment for skipping practice."

"Shit." Marui cursed as he flopped down on the bench, exhausted. "I couldn't catch him. I lost him as he turned around the corridor." He buried his face in his hands. Jackal sat quietly beside him to pat his double's partner's shoulders. "I've looked everywhere…"

Niou just frowned as he watched his team mates. He didn't regret what he did, but he did feel bad about Akaya. He felt Yagyuu's eyes piercing him. He glared at the bespectacled boy. "Fine!" Niou stood up from his seat and walked off the courts to find the brat.

* * *

Akaya leaned back on the gates, the blood still treading down his arm as he hugged his knees. _This sucks._ He'd been here for an hour already, he couldn't dare to move and leave as he feared to see his senpai-tachi looking for him. He'll have to wait until he was sure they've left the school premises.

"Oi! Bakaya!"

The devil ace once again froze that day but he didn't dare to look up. "What do you want Niou-senpai?" There was a snarl on his voice.

"Fatty's pretty stupid not to find you here." Niou snickered, apparently amused that Akaya was dripping with his own blood.

"Don't call Marui-senpai stupid!" Akaya looked up and glared at his senpai. "He's not stupid." Eyes red, but not from anger but from crying.

"Ah, right." Niou scratched the back of his head as he look down on Akaya who was curled up into a ball. "I'm not gonna say sorry though. I do like that pink haired bastard. So I don't regret kissing him." He flopped down beside the second year. "He doesn't like me though. Apparently, he likes a seaweed haired brat."

"But both of you were kissing."

"You're not listening aren't you?"Niou flickered his head. "I was kissing him, he wasn't kissing back." Niou laughed as if mocking him. "Damn, that guy can punch" he rubbed his left cheek where a small bruise was forming.

"You mean…" Ayaka looked at him with innocent wide eyes. Too innocent for Niou's liking.

"He's depressed and waiting for you at the courts."

Akaya quickly stood up and ran. He stopped just before he was out of sight and shouted. "Arigato senpai and sorry!" And with that Akaya disappeared.

Niou sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. "Sucks to be me." He smirked. "Might as well make the best out of it." He then started formulating plans on how he can torture the bratling.

* * *

Marui sighed, he just couldn't focus on practicing, and he kept on messing up their practice match. He wasn't even chewing gum.

"Bunta! Rest for a while." Yukimura smiled at him.

Marui nodded, knowing that their captain knows he's all fucked up until he gets to talk with Akaya. He gripped his water bottle tightly as he sat back on the bleachers. Everything just happened so fast. His best friend confesses his love to him, and then proceeds on kissing him when he told him he likes someone else. Then that someone else just happens to arrive while he was being kissed. It was like Niou knew Akaya would be there.

"Niou so deserves that punch." He muttered as leaned back and sighed.

"MARUI-SENPAI!"

Marui jumped up and blinked as he heard his name being called. "Akaya!" He quickly jumped off the bleachers and started running towards the boy.

"MARUI-SENPAI! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Akaya screamed when Marui was about halfway to him, a goofy grin is plastered on his face.

Marui stopped on his track, feeling the blush creep on his face. He could hear a lot of chuckles and whispers coming from the rest of the team. He tried to glare at them, but with his red face, he concluded he probably wasn't scary to stop them. Knowing he has one last card to throw, Marui looked at Yukimura with begging eyes. Akaya just stood there staring at him, probably amused to see his senpai blushing.

Yukimura smiled and cleared his throat. "Everyone back to practice and Yagyuu, find Niou." He shooed everyone who was looking at Marui and Akaya before turning to them. "I suggest you both talk inside the club house." He gave Akaya another smile before leaving them to attend the teams need.

Yagyuu patted Marui's shoulder before leaving to find the trickster.

Marui took a deep breath before dragging Akaya inside the club house, locking it behind him. "Akaya… you don't just declare that in front of everyone." He said, his back against the door.

"But senpai… what if I don't get another chance?" The ace pouted. "What's wrong with telling everyone that I like you…"

Marui just smiled and took Akaya's hand. "Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you." He looked down and saw Akaya's bleeding knuckles. "Akaya! What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Behind the school building…." Akaya replied taking back his hand, hiding it behind his back. "It's nothing senpai. It doesn't hurt a bit."

Pinching Akaya's cheek, he took back the second years hands and inspected it. He sighed and let go of it. "I'll go get Renji to tend on those wounds." He turned and was opening the door when Akaya hugged him from behind.

"You still haven't answered me senpai."

"Akaya."

"Please go out with me. I promise to be a good boyfriend." He felt Akay's head lean on his back.

"Akaya." He turned around and faced Akaya. A smile forming on his face before he kissed the taller boy softly. "Does that answer your question?"

Akaya nodded, dazed.

Marui smirked before opening the door. "Now sit there and wait for me. I'll get Renji to fix you up. Maybe we can get some ice cream later after practice." He grinned before leaving the still dazed second year inside the club house.

* * *

Yagyuu stood beside Niou who was staring at the sky. "Got dumped huh?"

"Knew it was gonna happen." Niou smirked. "At least I got a bit entertained while I was dumped."

Yagyuu kept quiet. Knowing Niou wouldn't even open up to him. He never does. But he knew Niou too well that words weren't really necessary. "So what's your plan for tomorrow?"

Niou's smirk grew wider. "Knew you were gonna ask that."

Yagyuu just nodded, humoring his doubles partner.

"Wanna go to the arcade?" Niou pulled out a black wallet.

"That's Kiri-"

"Finders keepers." Niou grinned and stood up. "Come on Yeahgyuu. I need company~"

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses and managed a small smile as Niou put his arms around his shoulders and lead him towards the school gates. Looks like they were the ones who'll ending up missing practice.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Angel:** So yeah~ It's a Marui x Akaya fic. Marui is my all time favorite character now. Gomen Eiji. *bows* It's my first time writing a rikkai fic~ so forgive me if they are a bit OOC.

I couldn't help but put a little Platinum pair in the end. I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try my best to update 'Changes' as soon as possible.

**Please review. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Kiss Alternate Platinum pair ending

**Angel: **I just couldn't leave Yagyuu and Niou's ending like that. I wasn't that satisfied with the previous ending. XD

* * *

**Kiss- Alternate Platinum pair ending**

* * *

Yagyuu stood beside Niou who was staring at the sky. "Got dumped huh?"

"Knew it was gonna happen." Niou smirked. "At least I got a bit entertained while I was dumped. You should have seen the bratling's face."

Yagyuu nodded, knowing that Niou was just trying lighten things up, to avoid any awkward moments. "Kirihara-kun pretty much yelled his confession in front of the whole tennis team."

Niou laughed. "Akaya sure do know how to make a scene."

Yagyuu sighed and shifted to face Niou.

"What?" Niou raise a brow at him, smirking. "I'm not planning anything." He said as he tried to tuck a black wallet inside his pocket. Yaguu couldn't careless about the wallet, he knew Niou took it from Kirihara, it was his way of 'payment' from being dumped then bridge the two to be together.

"Maybe now that you've finally been dumped, you'll see other things clearly."

"What's that supposed to mean huh Yeahg-" Before Niou could finish his sentence, Yagyuu was already pressing his lips down on Niou's.

Pulling back with a smile, Yagyuu started walking back towards the courts. "Ah.." He stopped and looked back at Niou. "Yukimura is looking for you." He smirked as he saw Niou staring at him, perhaps glaring, but the blush was apparent. Maybe now Niou will consider him more than just a doubles partner. The kiss was a gamble, but a gamble he's willing to take.

"Yeahgyuu!"

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses and managed a small smile as Niou put his arms around his shoulders.

"Let's go to the arcade later, my treat." Niou looked forward, the blush still on his face

Looks like he made the right choice.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Angel: **I think this ending satisfies me more, somehow it fits the title more. What do yo guys think?

**Review please.**


End file.
